A Somewhat decent night
by Princess-Anime
Summary: I wrote this while I was still kinda tipsy... anywho.. enjoy


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Sailor Moon, or the Character's used in this story, or "Sour Puss", or the game Truth or dare, or Jesus, or God. But I do own a broom that was caught in my heater losing a few ends of it. You know.. The thingy's..anyways.. One with the story_

_**A Somewhat Decent Night**_

_By: Princess-Anime_

**It started as a simple game of truth or dare. **

**Usagi - ok Rei, truth or dare**

**Rei - hmm.. I pick DARE!?**

**Usagi - ok..hmmm…. Lets see.. I dare you to, drink a beer from my dad's fridge.**

**Rei - but beer is gross.**

**Usagi - so are you going to "chicken out"?**

**Makoto- HAHA.. Rei just go drink the dang beer.**

**Ami- Mako-chan, you shouldn't be encouraging something so stupid.**

**Minako- fine I will go get it.**

**Rei- fine,**

**Minako - ok got it.**

**Usagi - WHOO-HOO!!…….chug-a-lug Rei.**

**Rei - ok..(shudderes) bottoms up.**

**Usagi/Minako - CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!**

**Makoto - so Rei how did it taste?**

**Rei - like shit.**

**Everyone laughed at her response**

**Ami- ok Rei your turn**

**Rei - ok..hmm.. Ami.. Truth or Dare.**

**Ami - well I have nothing to hide to truth.**

**Rei - ok…hmm… damn.. What can I ask ya?**

**Makoto- have you ever kissed a guy?**

**Rei - yeah.. Perfect. So Ami have you ever kissed a guy?**

**Ami - (blushes) not technically.**

**Everyone gasps **

**Usagi - WHAT? **

**Ami - I picked truth, only one question.**

**Minako - ok fine.. Whatever**

**Ami - ok… I choose…hmmm…Usagi.**

**Usagi - ok.. Since we just had a truth.. Ima choose dare**

**Ami - I dare you too…kiss Mamoru when you see him next.**

**Usagi.. Eww.. that's gross. Why would I wanna be plagued.**

**Ami- its not gonna kill you, **

**Rei - yeah and we all know how you are totally in love with the damn guy**

**Makoto - whats the worse that can happen Usa**

**Minako - I have an idea.. I mean… oops.. I need to use the bathroom.**

**Rei - well..if your not gonna kiss him do something else.**

**Ami - oh sure. She didn't give you a chance.**

**Rei - but I don't wanna be the only one who had a drink.**

**Makoto- why.. Feel like an alcoholic Rei?**

**Rei - no.. I just hate being odd man out**

**Ami - fine… Usagi, drink 2 bottles of beer from your dad's fridge.**

**Usagi- WHAT?!… 2... I only made Rei have 1.**

**Rei - are you going to "chicken out"**

**Usagi - I am not a chicken.**

**Makoto - ok ima go get them**

**Usagi - as if you guys are makin me do this.**

**Ami - well you could have taken a chicken.**

**Rei - yeah you chicken**

**Usagi - Rei you are such a meanie.**

**Rei - ooo… big words from a little girl**

**Usagi - oooh.. You wanna hear a big word?**

**Rei - yeah actually I do**

**Usagi - BITCH!**

**Ami - ok Usagi, calm down**

**Usagi - well Rei wanted to hear a big word.**

**Minako - ok guys I am back.**

**Rei - no shit.**

**Makoto- sorry about her.. She is being a little bit bitter.**

**Usagi - more like a sour puss**

**Minako - hey I love that stuff.**

**Ami - when have you tried that**

**Minako - oh last weekend at Toki's**

**Usagi/Makoto - WHAT WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE?**

**Minako - oops.. Blonde moment. ..ok…well.. He invited me over.**

**Rei - oh I am so sure of that, and Usagi, bottom's up.**

**Usagi- I think I would rather kiss Mamoru.**

**Ami - oh well you made you choice, now drink up**

**Makoto- Ami, I totally did not expect you to say something like that**

**Ami - well maybe she will pass out, and the arguing will stop**

**Usagi - oh-em-gee, Ami as if.**

**Rei - we all know its true.**

**Minako - well.. Since they are drinking, how bout we all drink. I have enough for everyone.**

**Ami - since when did you start carrying that stuff around with you**

**Minako - since I found out how good it is. **

**( the door bell rings ) **

**Minako - oh.. I will get that.**

**Rei - I wonder who that is.**

**Motoki - so this is where the parties at eh?**

**Usagi - so I guess you just came from Canada eh?**

**Mamoru - good one Odango Atama**

**(Usagi blushes)**

**Usagi- ok.. Well since I paid my dues, Ami, Truth or Dare**

**Ami - truth**

**Usagi- ok… so who was the lucky guy who you kissed**

**Rei - OH my god.. I completely forgot about that one.**

**Makoto- umm.. Ami are you sure you wanna tell everyone**

**Ami - well Mako they are going to find out sooner or later**

**Minako - why do I get this feeling something big is about to happen.**

**Mamoru - your telling me.**

**Ami - yeah I am sure now.. Well.. She is not a guy**

**Everyone- WHAT?!**

**Makoto - why are you all surprised**

**Ami - and her name is**

**Motoki - this is such a turn on**

**Usagi- Toki as if you just said that**

**Ami - Makoto**

**(everyone looks at Makoto) **

**Minako- as freakin if.**

**Usagi- now that would explain why you two are soo close.**

**Makoto - yeah it is like you and Mamoru**

**Usagi - eww.. Gross**

**Mamoru- yeah,.. Hey wait.. What are you talking about "gross"**

**Usagi - I mean gross… like I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole**

**Ami - I believe it is my turn.**

**Rei - I am still in shock.. But ok.. Go.**

**Ami - Mamoru truth or dare.**

**Mamoru - I am sorry girls, but I don't feel like playing your little teenage girl games.**

**Motoki- just choose Chiba.**

**(Mamoru grins at Motoki)**

**Mamoru - ok fine… dare..**

**Ami - ok… I dare you to kiss Usagi**

**Rei - yeah… you have to do it.**

**Usagi - all of a sudden I don't feel well**

**Minako - that means you need another drink**

**Ami - Jesus Mina, enough with the.. Oh well. Usagi drank it like a fish anyways**

**Usagi - why am I SOOOOO thirsty**

**Rei - typical**

**Usagi - did you just call me a typical…. Ami whats a Typical**

**Ami - ok.. I think you are going to be cut off soon**

**Mamoru - I don't think so.. I still have a case in the car.**

**Motoki,- plus the other stuff.**

**Usagi - WHOO-HOO… my lord and saviour… well… Share-Share-sugar-bear.**

**Mamoru - I have always wanted to see her drunk.. I needed a laugh**

**Motoki - well… kiss kiss…. We are alll still waiting**

**(everyone agrees)**

**Usagi - well pucker-up- buttercup**

**Mamoru - as if you just said that**

**Usagi - well.. Well… damn… I forgot what I was going to say**

**(Mamoru grabs Usagi by the waist, and kisses her passionately.. )**

**(everyone Gasps)**

**Rei - Usagi you can stop kissing him now.**

**Usagi - ok sure… (backs away only to stumble on the awaiting Motoki) oppsie -daisey**

**Makoto- actually.. Can someone please tell the room to stop spinning.**

**Ami - oh Mako-chan, your drunk**

**Minako- if she is drunk then so is Rei. **

**Usagi- Rei-ch-ch-chan. Haha.. I said it.. Are you ok?**

**Rei - Usagi why are there two of you's**

**Minako- ok.. I have a truth… I am dating Motoki**

**Mamoru- I knew it. Hey where is Usagi going?**

**Ami - Mamoru-san.. Can you make sure she is ok?**

**(somewhere in the house ) **

**Mamoru - Usagi, where are you?**

**Usagi - in here**

**Mamoru- ok can you narrow it down for me**

**Usagi- the room with a ceiling**

**Mamoru - ok… what one is that**

**Usagi- the one with the door**

**Mamoru - and people think that Minako was a horrible drunk**

**Usagi,- you know the one with a bed.**

**Mamoru.- what room Usa**

**Usagi - the one you are not in front of**

**Mamoru - oh.. Can I have a seat**

**Usagi - well… if you wanted you can come lay down with me.**

**Mamoru - ok.. Sure …**

**Usagi - guess what I am wearing.**

**Mamoru - Usagi?**

**Usagi- ok.. I will make it easier.. Guess what I am not wearing.**

**Mamoru - are you feeling ok?**

**Usagi - yes I am..**

**(back in the living room ) **

**Rei - I wonder whats taking Mamoru and Usagi so long upstairs**

**Minako - OH my GOD I think they might have killed each other**

**Ami- Minako be serious. What if they are hurt.**

**Motoki - well since we are all out of booze we should go check them out**

**(meanwhile in the bedroom) **

**Usagi - Mamoru.. Are you sure its gonna fit?**

**Mamoru - Usagi, are you sure you wanna do this.**

**Usagi- of course I'm sure. I love you**

**Mamoru - ok..**

**(in the hallway)**

**Ami - I think they might be in Usa's bedroom**

**Makoto - only one way to find out.**

**Rei - get the camera, this might be worth something.**

**Minako - got it.**

**Motoki - you guys are evil.**

**Rei - Just open the door**

**Makoto- ok…**

**(doors swings open, and everyone see's Mamoru, and Usagi.. And well.. You get the picture.)**

**Usagi- OH MY GOD.**

**Mamoru - Rei you are so gonna get it**

**Rei - I am not sure if I want it anymore if Usagi had it.**

**Usagi - well… at least something interesting happened tonight.**

**Mamoru - anyways… I gotta go..**

**Motoki - Mamoru you are going ot get it… Usagi is like a baby sister to me.**

**( the guys continue arguing as they are leaving.)**

**Minako - so Usagi? How was it?**

**Usagi - Perfect.. Like how I imagined.**


End file.
